wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
James
James is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports James is an average 590-600 in Tennis, and plays with Misaki, but occasionally Ryan. He has an okay skill in Baseball of around 420 with a team consisting of him, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki and Silke. James '''plays in the Baseball teams of Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley and Naomi. In Boxing he is good at a skill level of 530. Wii Sports Resort '''James is never seen in Cycling races as an opponent, as he is the one who acts as the referee. He has a high 1436+ mark in Swordplay. In Basketball, he is a high Pro, with a skill of 1451+ (the 4th best player) His team players are Tyrone and Ashley. In Table Tennis, his is also a Pro, with skill of 1196+, and is quite fast. In general, James '''had an immense improvement when compared to his performance in Wii Sports. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''James is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 5 edits on "Wii Sports" articles. *His Japanese name is Jeimuzu. * Since James 'is the Cycling Referee, you can never race against him in Cycling, either in Road Race or in VS. Same goes with Vincenzo as he is the coach. *'James and Jessie could quite possibly be a reference to the duo of the same name from the Pokémon anime, or the singer Jesse James, where the duo got their name. *'James' is one of the few Miis who aren't Pro class in any sport in Wii Sports, but suddenly become Pro in all Sports in Wii Sports Resort just like Abby, Akira, and Misaki but the opposite of Saburo and Sarah. *He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. *'James' is the best Basketball player to not be in Tommy's team. *He's the best male Swordplay player to not be the Champion. *James appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *James is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. Gallery JamesDACotQR.JPG|James' QR Code. Badge-3-1.png|James's badge. 17- James' Team.jpg|James' Baseball Team. JamesCycling.png|James as the referee in Cycling. James Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against James in Swordplay Duel. James cuica.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of James. 2018-02-07 (31).png|James in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (6).png|James in Boxing. DSC01411.JPG|James (left) as a rival in Swordplay Showdown with Marisa (right) BOSS! 20180210_073505.jpg|James and his teammates Ashley and Tyrone in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (55).png|James about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (9).png|James doubling up with Misaki in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-04 (7).png|James doubling up with Ryan in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0571.jpg|James in swimpants spectating a minigame in Wii Party. DSC01949.JPG|James in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318678589221702615708.jpg|Another photo of James in Swordplay Duel. 15318695200911324925600.jpg|Another photo of James as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15318712088361174365258.jpg|A third photo of James as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (26).png|James playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0643.JPG|James swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (58).png|James refereeing at Dusk. IMG_0763.JPG|James swordfighting at High Noon. James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and James participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png James, Tatsuaki, and Shohei participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg James In Baseball.png James, Siobhan, and Barbara participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (41).png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miguel, James, Lucia, and Megan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with James as the referee in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png James in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Midori, Alex and James participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png 2018-12-28 (15).png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(28).jpg Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Triple Pro Category:Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Miis which don't play Cycling Category:Brown haired Miis Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Mii Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Pink Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Three-time Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis